


Not My Merlin!

by RuneOak



Series: A Good Fever Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, kid!Arthur, kid!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't like to share most things, but especially Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Merlin!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Not My Merlin！（幼化，小甜饼）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557485) by [Ailueas_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66)



> (Was written for [](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)**camelot_drabble** )
> 
> In the same universe as [A Good Fever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/983053).

Arthur did not really like this new boy in his playroom, but Morgana had said that it was rude to tell people you don't like them, so he was doing his best to convey his sentiments by means of glaring. It didn’t seem to be working too well for him so far, though. This new boy was clearly too thick.

"Can I play with that bus, then?"

"No, I want to play with my bus," Arthur snatched it away from his prying hands.

"But you're playing with your spade!" the new boy pointed at the spade that Arthur had dropped in his haste to snatch back his bus. 

"I want to play with my bus now," Arthur pouted. It wasn't fair. Why should he have to share with this boy just because their fathers were friends? They were HIS toys.

"So can I play with the spade now?" the boy - Gwaine, Arthur remembered - asked again.

"No! I want both of them," Arthur snatched up his spade as well and clutched both toys to his chest. Gwaine pouted back at him. Just as he opened his mouth to say something more, the playroom door opened.

"Hey Arthur!" Merlin peeped around the door. "M'gana says the cookies are ready so you can come down now," Merlin announced and disappeared back behind the door.

"Hey, a new friend!" Gwaine exclaimed and ran out of the room. "Maybe he'll let me share his toys," Arthur heard him saying as Gwaine too followed Merlin out the door. 

Arthur's jaw dropped in horror, and he wasted no time before dropping both his prized possessions and running behind Gwaine, yelling - "No! Don't take my Merlin! You can have my bus now!"


End file.
